The new Begginng
The New Begginng Is the 1st ep Of The SeriesBen 10 Omniaction It Is Season 1 Plot After Weeks & Weeks Off The Omnitrix Ben Puts It Bak On After Max Is Kiddnapped By Vilgax Major Events Ben Rook Gwen Kevin Hex Sir George & Vilgax Make ther Dubet Even Know That they Were At his Shop Mr Baumann Did Not Appre In This Ep Hex Appred In This Ep Cos Of Him Getting Some Shopping A Viros Was Spreading To The Omnitrix All Around Bellwood And The World In this ep thats y The Aliens & Others Were Painted Characters Ben (11 & 16) Rook Gwen Kevin Sir George Hex Pakmor Pardox (UA AF & OV) Villains Vilgax (Flashback & Present) Malware (Flashback) Aliens Used By Young Ben Four Arms Xlr8 Aliens Used By Teen Ben Artigana Cannbolt Ripjaws Eye Guy (Going For Waybig) Transcript (Young Ben As Four Arms Is Wacked By Malware) Malware If U Wont Give Me The Terror Phase Il Just Destroy Bellwood Four Arms Never (Four Arms Wacks Him But Is Blasted He Turns Back) Ben Ugh Dammit Malware Now U Will Be Destroyed Ben No Way Xlr8 Come And Catch Me Malware Oh No KABOOM Ben Awww Yea (Present) Ben Well That Was Fun Rook Rlly? Ben Yea (Flashback) Ben Finaly Vilgax Tennyson U Think U Have Defeated Me Pardox No Way That Cant Be Happing Vilgax I Smell Time Wallker Pardox Go Away Im Bizzy UA & AF Self Pardox AF & UA Yes Pardox OV We Must Go To The Future (the 2 Pardoxs Go To The Future) Ben Come On Rook Yep No And Ben Ben YUS Rook y Do U Have The Number 69 On U Ben What Hey The Omnitrix Is Acting Funny Rook Um This Day Is Werid Sir George Ugh Ben Wtf Sir George Rook Isnt He The Knight Of Ben I Remember Something And Look At The Omnitrix Its Acting Funny Btw I Remember A Time Xlr8 So Fast Max Ben Look Behinde U Xlr8 What Mr Bathroom Max Yea I Live In Hell Xlr8 Cool Ben Yep Rook So The Sorwad Was Sir George The Sorwad Was Berried Dagon U fool U Cant Defeat Me Sir George Yes I Can Blast CRASH Sir George Its Here Ben Cool Artigana Yea Sir George My Sorwad Artigana Now What Sir George We Find Something To Eat Rook But Ur Sorwad Needs Fixing Sir George Rubbish Its Fine Ben Lets Go Max HURRY UP AND FIX THIS Gwen Have U Seen Ben Max Yea No Gwen (RAseberrys Max) Ben So Where The Fork r We Sir George We must Find Ur Other Friends Ben Nah There Hex Wtf r U Doing Here Ben Nothin Hex Well Get Out Ben Um Cannbolt Yea No Hex Ugh Cannbolt Hey Wheres Mr B btw Hex He Got Ran Over Cannbolt Rlly? Vilgax Ya CRASH Cannbolt Oh Great Its Sqid Face Vilgax Yes But This Time Im Powerful Cannbolt No Ur Not CRASH Vilgax MAWAWAWAWAWA Cannbolt Dood Im Pink Wtf Hex Its Some Slime Its Been Going Around For Quite Some Time Cannbolt Well Il Stop (Omnitrix Beeps) Cannbolt Crap Ben No Vilgax Ur Useless (Vilgax Leaves) Ben Hex How Did U Know Abut This Hex Um I Got It (20 Mounths Ago) Hex UGH PAINT (Present) Ben Oh kkk Hex Now Ive Gotta Go (Later Ben Gets In The Proto Truck Wth George & Rook) Ben Guys This Slime Has Been Going Around For A While George Thats y I Came Here Rook Its Vilgaxs Doing Ben And Hes Stronger Than Ever George Theres Something In The Sea Ben Wtf Is It Then George Something That Can Help Us Stop The Paint Ben Lets Go And Get It Rook But Frist We Need Our Suits (They r At Bens House Ben Really This Is Getting 2 Old Here Pardox OV No Ben Ben Wtf Pardox Pardox UA & AF Yes Ben The Slime Is Going In Ur Omnitrix Since U Were Playing Wth It Befor Ben SAY WAT Pardox OV That Slime Will Destroy The Earth If It Isnt Stopped Go CRASH Vilgax The Slime Will Soon Destroy Bellwood Ben Vilgax Rook Ben Got The Vilgax Proto Tool CRASH Vilgax Ugh- CRASH Ben Take That Moron Vilgax Il Be Back Soon Ben Lets Go (They arrive At the River At Undertown) Ben Wtf This Isnt The Sea Its A River Rook Yes It Is George No One Cares What It Is Ben I Dont Need A Swimsuit George Yes U Do Ur Omnitrix Will Not Have Eongh Power Ben Rubbish Ripjaws Yea SPLSH Ripjaws Having Some Fun In The Sea George Ben Stop Mucking Aroiund Rook We Havent Ur Red Ripjaws Wt- Ugh Ben Ugh Rook lets Go George (The 2 Go Down To The Sea And they See A Crystel They Bring It Up) George Lets Do It (the 2 Go To Bens House And they See Kevin) Ben AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Kevin Stfu Ben No Kevin NOW (The 4 Go To Mr Somthies) Ben This Should Be Called Mr Bathroom Like Old Times Kevin Lol George We Found This Slime Kevin Its Cornel Slime Gwen & Me Have Been Tracking It Gwen Yes Aggred Rook And Abut This Slime Is Kevin IT CAN DESTROY ANYONE WHO TOUCHS IT Ben oh (The 5 Go To Pakmors) Ben Hey Pakmpor Pakmor GO AWAY PAKMOR HATES U (George Chocks Pakmor) Ben Hey Lets Trash The Place George Yes Ben Way Big Eyeguy Yes What Pakmor Haha (Eyeguy Shoots Pakmors Shop It Falls) George (Slashs Pakmors Stuff) Pakmor NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Vilgax (in Holgram) Well Done U Figered My Plan Ur So Foolish Eyeguy I Was The One Pakmor YEA WRECKING THIS STORE Eyeguy kkk Ben Ugh Not Again Vilgax U Idiotoc Brainless Twits Dint Know That Larva Kills The Paint Ben Of Corse Rook We Were Idiots Ben Gwen y Does It Say Porn On Ur T-Shirt Gwen Porn Where Oh Crap Rook Lets Get Rid Of The Slime George We 5 Then Will Join Forces Till Vilgax Is Defeated Gwen kkk (the 5 Get Rid Of The Slime Meanwhile Up In Space) Vilgax PSYPHON GET UR DAMM ASS HERE Psyphon Yes Sir Vilgax U r Such A fool Psyphon Yes Master Vilgax They May Have Defeated The Slime But They Cant Defeat Me The End Trivia Frist Ep Of OA Acording To Matt Wayne there was 2 Many eps in the other Series Thatrs y They Made This One Eyeguy Wth Pakmore (When EyeGuy Is Faceing Vilgax).png Xlr8 And Mr Bathroom.png Ben Is Getting Cursed.png Gwen Returns.png Ripjaws Getting Sicker (Of This Trash Thats On Him).png Vilgax Returns.png Kevin Returns & Hes In The Photo Holding A Smothie Wth rook.png Some Idiot Shooting Ben And 2 Pardoxs (OV AF & UA).png Category:Ben 10 Omniaction